deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Gary Savage's computer (DXHR)
Gary Savage's computer is a computer in The Missing Link DLC for Deus Ex: Human Revolution. It is located near the Interrogation Area in the Rifleman Bank Station and belongs to Gary Savage. Login / Password The computer has a security rating of 2. Login: btwks025 Password: nomotears E-mails 'RE: Supply requisition' FROM: eric.gl@versalife.PI.org TO: Gary Savage Got it Gary. I've passed on supply requisition VL - c093xx to the depot and its being processed. Delivery will arrive by usual means. Expect it within 24 hours. Eric Eric Gneissleif Coordinator, Special Projects VersaLife Gary Savage (btwks025@rbs.versalife.org) wrote: >VersaLife Medical Supply Requisition > >Order: VL - c093xx > >4x150 Hemotology kits >4x150 25G x 3" Hypodermic needles >1x100 100cc syringes >5x 8" cranial rongeurs >10x Decompression retractors >4x200 Vinyl Exa Gloves >Pneumatic Microsurgery Drill > >ID #: SavX51 'Subject Transfer' FROM: p.burke@rbs.belltower.net TO: Gary Savage Savage, The next shipment of subjects is due to arrive, storm or not storm. I will send some men to help you transfer the non-viable survivors back to their holding cells. From there, they will be re-'podded' and sent on to Omega Ranch, where hopefully, they will be more useful. The morgue should be cleared of all bodies. As usual, disposal and transport to Hengsha has been arranged. Despite yours and Dr. Kavanagh's confidence, I expect we will need the room. Also, I require an update on Loading Bay 3. Progress seems slow. It has been a week since the hardware was installed, and still it sits there empty. What is the hold-up? It is of primary importance that a working version of the Hydra be implemented at this base. I do not understand your squeamishness, doctor.... And I will NOT stand for it. Get one of them in there and get it done. Burke 'Re: Candidate IC5-F/JaneDoe9903' FROM: p.burke@rbs.belltower.net TO: Gary Savage This is good news. Remit the candidate to the morgue. I will be down shortly to complete the transfer. Have Dr. Kavanagh prepare for full implantation. CMDR Burke. Gary Savage (btwks025@rbs.versalife.org) wrote: >All tests have been completed on IC5-F/JaneDoe9903 > >Neurotransmitter levels: All normal >Astrocytogenesis: Minimal >EEG activity: Normal > >All other baseline results are well within >preclusion threshold levels. >The genetic markers we identified seem to >confirm our results. > >There is still no telling how the interface >will react under load, but it seems promising. >I am still reluctant, but this may be the >subject needed for your plan for wireless >Hydra functionality and direct connection >to the defense unit in Loading Bay 3. > >Savage 'RE: Supplies?' FROM: Tiffany Kavanagh TO: Gary Savage Thanks Gary but I think I'm covered down here. If we miss any incidentals we can always make do. Besides, Eric always delivers within a day - we can place another order. You've GOT to convince Mr. Page! I know what we're doing here is getting to you too. I know that the possible advances are incredible... but the cost! It's too much. I feel sick about what we're doing to these people. As for Burke... He'd better stay out of my way. T Gary Savage (btwks025@rbs.versalife.org) wrote: >Tiffany, I'm about to send a supply requisition >to VL for the next series of tests. Burke has >already put us on notice that the ships will be >docking as soon as the storm breaks, so things >will get busy in here. > >Also, I'll be leaving the base for a few days, so >you'll have to handle the preliminary tests. Bob >wants to meet face-to-face about our progress. >He's also bringing a Mr. Everett... probably one >of his backers. Fingers crossed that I can >convince them to look into nano - or at least get >a look at the Reed research. I can't shake the >feeling that we're spinning our wheels here. > >Try to not butt heads with Burke until I get back. > >Gary See also For Savage's computer in Deus Ex, see Gary Savage's computer. Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution - The Missing Link computers